


Discovering Truths

by WhiteLion56



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteLion56/pseuds/WhiteLion56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't understand what he was, but he couldn't tell anyone. He couldn't let them find out that he is a monster. If he told them he might lose them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They, their pronouns will be used for Pidge because when it comes to pronouns I like to use what the person is comfortable with and I don't know what Pidge would prefer.

'I couldn't let them find out.’ That is what I told myself when I saw my true form. The purple skin and yellow eyes screamed Galra. Galra are our mortal enemy, if they found out they would hate me. I would lose the only people I have left in my life, I would be alone again. So I hid it at all, I made sure to look human and act as human as I could. I was happy surrounded with friends and I was happy to be helping people. But I always knew I couldn't hide it from them forever.

Everything was peaceful and quiet. Everyone was taking a break from days of tiring training. Hunk was cooking snacks with Caron, Shiro was talking to Allura, Pidge working on their computer, Lance was chatting about some alien chick he saw and I was quietly watching Pidge. 

“She was a sight to behold, I mean she was all curves. She had the most beautiful ascent I have ever heard.” Lance chattered on and on. Saying how beautiful she was even though no one was listening. 

“No one cares Lance.” I commented and he paused to glare at me.

“Your just jealous because I get all the hot babes.” Lance replied with a smug look on his face. He ran a hand though his hair and gave a flirty look to Allura who in return rolled her eyes and went back to talking with Shiro. Lance frowned at the response and I couldn't help but snickered. 

"What are you working on Pidge?” Shiro asked and Pidge looked up from their computer. A smile stretched across his face at the question and their glasses seemed to shine for a second.

“I’m glad you asked, after going through Zendak’s memories I am trying to figure out a weapon to use against the Galra. So far I have come up with many ideas but none seem very effective.” Pidge explain looking back at their computer with a frown.

“I'm sure you'll figure out something.” Shiro said encouragingly with a kind smile. Pidge nodded and returned to typing on their computer. Everyone went back to what they were doing. Lance laid down and Shiro went back to his conversation with Allura. After awhile Hunk and Coran entered with some snacks for everyone and joined Shiro and Allura In their conversation. 

Suddenly Pidge jumped up, grabbed their computer and ran off saying something about the perfect weapon. I laid down and stared at the ceiling, thinking. 

‘What kind of weapon is he making? Would they use it against me if they ever found out?’ I worried, thinking about whatever this weapon could do. I pulled out my dagger and started cleaning it with a cloth. I did this whenever I was worried or in deep thought. After a while I paused and stared at the dagger, it was the most precious thing I had. I have had it for as long as I can remember, I don't know who my parents are but this dagger was the only thing I had from them. I have lived on my own for as long as I can remember, all alone. Until I meet Shiro, he was my first friend and he helped me get into garrison. He took care of me for a few years and he watched over me. After he disappeared I left garrison and spent a year looking for him.  
I was brought out of my thoughts when Pidge suddenly ran in holding their computer and some kind of grey device in their hand. Pidge had a look of triumph on their face as they held the strange device up for everyone to see. They had everyone's attention and everyone was quiet.

"I believe I have created a weapon that we can use effectively against the Galra.” Pidge announce proudly.

“How does it work?” Allura asked curiously with a head tilt.

"Well you see these two buttons,” Pidge said pointing at a purple button and red button. Everyone nodded and I started to feel queasy.

"According to my data Galra have very good hearing and hear things most species can't, so this purple button should give out a high pitch sound that would hurt Galra but is harmless to us. We wouldn't even hear the sound.” Pidge explained excitedly as they pointed to the purple button. Everyone nodded and I felt my stomach drop. 

“Also Galra go into heat, submissive Galra are more effected by their heat.When Galra go through heat all they are focused on is mating. The downside is that submissive Galra are treated like lesser people and are looked at as just sex toys or as just baby givers responsible for continuing the Galra race. So the Galra fighters are most if not all dominates. But this button will release a perfume that will send Galras into heat, even though for dominates it would only cause them to feel the need to mate with a submissive. So I figured it could at least cause discomfort and distract them a little bit.” Pidge explained with a slight frown and pointed at the red button. Lance raised his hand and everyone's attention went to him. 

“So the submissive Galra are chicks?” Lance asked and Pidge narrowed their eyes at him.

“Not always, there are submissive males that can give birth.” Pidge commented and Lance’s eyes widened.

“So how would we this in battle?” Hunk asked drawing the attention to him.

“We can use it as a defense for the castle.” Coran suggested and Allura agreed. They started discussion how they would add it to the castle before they reached a effective idea and immediately start working on it. Everyone else started to work on it but I sat there staring at the floor trying to get my thoughts together.

“You coming Keith?” Shiro asked as everyone else was leaving. Shiro had a slight worried look on his face.

“Yeah I just need to go to the bathroom.” I lied as I got up. Shiro nodded and left as I stared at the ground. I was thinking about this defenses they were currently setting up.

‘How can I avoid this defense? They would probably try it out after setting it up. I need to hid, they can’t find out.’I thought to myself as I started to head to my room. The mention of Galra heat made me feel nausea and nervous. I wanted to hide it from them but I knew deep down it wouldn't be long until they found out about the monster I really am.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith was inside his room hiding on his bed covered in a blanket. His door was locked and he was quietly panicking. He was shaking and his breath was rigid, he needed to calm down but he just couldn't. He was scared of the others finding out about him. He was a monster, he was the enemy, how could they not hate him. Sure everyone accepted Pidge for what they really was but this is different. He didn't even know what he fully was. Sure he was a Galra but Galra couldn't change how they looked and he didn't know what could change their appearance. How could he explain something he didn't understand? This was everything that he worried about, that he constantly thought about.  
Each passing second was unnerving and every little sound made Keith jump. He waited and waited, waited for the moment where all his secrets would be revealed and he would once again be alone. He was alone most of his life, but then he meet Shiro when he was twelve years old. Shiro’s family took him in and took care of him, he had Shiro to support him. But that won't last much longer, how can he not see him as a enemy when he was held prisoner by the Galra for a year. 

‘After everything they have done to him could he really see me the same way? What about Allura or Coran, the Galra killed most of their species?’ Keith asked himself as tears started to prick the corners of his eyes and threatened to fall. Keith tried holding back the tears but his heart was aching and his mind was running wild. The tears started to slide down his face and he started to sniffle and sob quietly. 

‘What would happen to me after they find out? Would they torture me? Would they kill me?’ Keith worried to himself. He started to shake even more at the thought of the people he trusted hurting him. It scared him, he wanted to have friends and people he can depend on. He had friends for the first time in a long time and he didn't want to loss them again. When Shiro disappeared on the Keberos mission he felt more alone than ever. So he went to the desert and searched the desert for the source of the energy he felt. He searched in hopes of ignoring the ache of loneliness he felt in his heart. But it was never enough, he spent many nights crying himself to sleep wishing that Shiro would come back to him. 

“Keith are you in there?” A voice said out of nowhere, disturbing his troubled thoughts. Keith whimpered at the sudden voice and pulled the blanket tighter around him. There were a few knocks at his door and he stayed on the bed hoping they would go away.

“Keith?” The voice asked in a worried tone and Keith recognized the voice as Hunk. He wondered if he could trust him. 

‘Hunk is kind to everyone and is dependable, if I can trust anyone it's Hunk’ Keith thought to himself, then he slide off his bed and walked to the door. He hesitated for a moment before unlocking the door, opened the door a little bit and peeked out the door. Hunk was standing there with a worried look on his face.

“Are you okay?” He asked in a worried tone and Keith felt a little guilty for worrying him. 

“Can I tell you something? A secret?” Keith asked softly and looked at Hunk with scared eyes. Hunk nodded with a small, kind smile and Keith opened the door for him to come inside his room. Hunk walked into the room and Keith shut the door and locked it. Keith and Hunk sat on Keith’s bed in silence. 

“I have been hiding a secret from everyone, a terrible, horrible secret that I am not proud of. To be honest I don't completely understand it myself. I am afraid if everyone found out they would never look at me the same way ever again.” Keith admitted as he stared at the ground and Hunk placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder causing Keith to look at hin.

“We are a family now and no matter what the secret is you will still be the same old Keith.” Hunk said with a kind tone and Keith felt himself tear up again.

“Really?” Keith asked and Hunk nodded. Hunk started rubbing his back and Keith looked back at the ground. Keith thought for a moment about what Hunk said and knew that he is probably right. 

‘Maybe I'm just overreacting, but what if I'm not? I guess I will never know unless I tell them.’ Keith thought and sighed. Then he stood up and walk a few feet away from Hunk and faced him. Hunk looked at him curiously but stayed sitting down patiently. 

“Please don't freak out.” Keith whispered and closed his eyes focusing on his turn form. It only took a second to hear a small gasp and Keith opened his eyes in time to see a chest hit his face. It took a moment to realize that Hunk was hugging him and not hurting him. The realization had Keith in tears, he accepted him for who he was, he didn't hate him. It made him so happy and he couldn't help but smile and return the hug. He started to sob into Hunk’s chest and buried his face into Hunk’s chest. Hunk squeezed him tight and buried his face in his hair. He sat them both back on Keith's bed and hummed softly. Soon Keith calmed down, only deep breathing and soft humming could be throughout the room. For the first time in a long time Keith was able to sleep peaceful and without worries. Things were going to change for Keith, hopefully for the better.


End file.
